dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Edge
"Over the Edge" is the eleventh episode of , which originally aired on May 23rd, 1998. A war erupts between Batman and Commissioner Gordon when Gordon finds his daughter is Batman's fair Bat-Maiden seconds before her death at the hands of the Scarecrow. Plot has Batman and Robin on this sight.]] The Gotham City Police Department, lead by Commissioner Gordon, storms the Batcave. They destroy the Batmobile, Dick Grayson's old Robin suit, and almost anything else that is caught in the gun fire. Gordon knows who Batman is and wants him taken down. As Batman and Robin reach the dock where the Batboat is moored, Gordon is ready to shoot Batman. However, he misses when Alfred tries to stop him. Harvey Bullock arrests Alfred as the Batboat escapes. After exiting, a police boat orders Batman to stop. They open fire on the Batboat when Nightwing rescues them and leads them to a cave along the shore. There, Batman recalls the events that lead to this. finds out the horrible truth about Batgirl's identity.]] :The Scarecrow had seized Gotham City Hall. While Batman and Robin dealt with his henchman, Batgirl ran after the Scarecrow to an upper level. She struck at what she though was him only to find it was part of his clothing on an antenna. As she turns around, the Scarecrow hit her. She fell from the building and landed on the hood of a squad car carrying James Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Gordon ran to Batgirl and called for an ambulance. However, as soon as she called him "Dad," Gordon realized in horror that the member of Batman's team who was dying in front of him was his own daughter. As she died, Batman descended and tried to comfort Gordon, but he was angry because he was never told about this, and blamed Batman for her death. Before Batman could do anything else, Bullock held him at gunpoint and ordered him to give himself up. With Robin's timely intervention, the Dynamic Duo managed to flee. Bullock was prepared to sent the police force after him, but Gordon stopped him — knowing that the effort was futile. They had to try a different approach. is taken in.]] :At Wayne Manor, Bruce, Tim, and Alfred were mourning over their loss when a call came from Commissioner Gordon. Bruce attempted to put on an act, but Gordon revealed that he'd been on Barbara's computer and knew the truth about his secret identity. Bruce tried to explain, but it was no good. As the police bursted down the door, Bruce, Tim and Alfred went into the Batcave, leading to the fight in the Batcave and then back to the present. As Batman decides to remain hidden, Nightwing goes back to his loft for supplies, only to find Renee Montoya and other officers waiting for him. He resists arrest but is eventually taken into custody. After Grayson's arrest, Batman orders Tim to give himself up. He leaves at that point. Mayor Hamilton Hill talks with Gordon about the consequences of Barbara's connection to Batman being made public. During the discussion, Bullock and Montoya watch a complaint made by Harley Quinn, the Mad Hatter, The Riddler, the Ventriloquist & Scarface against Bruce Wayne — now that they know that he's Batman. Hill and Gordon leave the office. Gordon realizes that if he doesn't resign now he'll face a grand jury hearing, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. He meets with an inmate at Stongate and bargains for his assistance in taking down Batman. and Batman fight it off.]] At Batgirl's funeral, Commissioner Gordon has officers watching for Batman's presence. As soon as they see him, Gordon is alerted and he goes after him. Batman jumps to the roof of police headquarters and is stopped by Bane. Batman is almost knocked out during the fight and Bane was ready to kill him — which was not part of the agreement. Gordon wanted Batman alive to spend the rest of his life surrounded by his enemies in Arkham. Bane double crosses Gordon and ties to kill him too. Batman stopped him and tried to kill Bane by electrocuting him with the wires of the Bat-Signal. puts Barbara's mind to rest.]]Batman reaches his hand out to pull Gordon from the ledge he was hanging on, but before he could pull him up, Bane used his last bit of strength to rip out the remains of the Bat-Signal and roll it toward Batman and Gordon. As they fall to their deaths, Barbara wakes up in the Batcave revealing this was a hallucination. She learns that she'd been asleep ever since the fight at City Hall. Scarecrow didn't actually hit her, but he did release one of his fear toxins, causing her to experience her worst fear: dying without ever telling her father about her secret identity. She then invites her father to her apartment for dinner and to talk to him. When she's about to open up, Gordon stops her and tells her that she is capable of making her own choices and that he'll love her no matter what choice she made. He winks at her, and the two hug each other. Background Information Trivia * The lawyer hired by Harley Quinn, the Mad Hatter, The Riddler, the Ventriloquist & Scarface is the same one from "Joker's Millions." He is a parody on Johnny Cochran, one of the lawyers on O.J. Simpson's defense team during his trial. His "If the glove doesn't fit, you must acquit" line is parodied as "If the Bat's on a spree, Wayne must pay the fee." * During the final scene it is implied that Commissioner Gordon knows that Barbara is Batgirl, further confirmed during the audio commentary included on the . However, suggests that he is still in the dark about her secret. * It is somewhat appropriate that the Mad Hatter would lead the lawsuit against Bruce Wayne, as he used to work for Wayne Enterprises before he went crazy in "Mad as a Hatter." * The presence of Arnold Wesker as the Ventriloquist and Scarface is inconsistent with him having been cured in "Double Talk," however since it is a dream sequence it doesn't really violate continuity. Cast Quotes Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes